1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a cable end receptacle connector which effectively prevents overflow of molten material into the connector.
2. The Prior Art
High frequency receptacle connectors, such as the disclosure of Taiwan design application No. 85310374, usually comprise a nonconductive body encased in a metal shell for eliminating electromagnetic interference. However, when a cable is mounted thereto, the connection interface between the cable and the connector is exposed and unshielded. Furthermore, an open space is formed around the connection interface. Not only is the electromagnetic shielding adversely affected, but molten solder for fixing the contact terminals or molten plastic for molding the body may overflow into the space around the connection interface thereby jeopardizing mechanical and electrical instability of the connector.
Furthermore, the connection interface between the connector and the cable is the location where an external load is applied to the cable when the receptacle connector is separated from a mating plug connector. Thus, the cable may become inadvertently disengaged from the connector, leading to malfunction of the connector.
It is thus desirable to have a cable end receptacle connector that overcomes the problems of the prior art.